Prime's has stern talk with Shark
Back to 2009 Logs Optimus Prime Shark Optimus Prime is seated at the large table. Not at the head of it, but to one side, reviewing a moving holo vid of a fight. He awaited Shark quietly. Shark walks in and salutes, a curious glance at what you have in hand. Uh.. oh... "Yes sir?" Optimus Prime looks up at that and states "At attention, soldier. I wish to be debriefed about your previous nights'... actions." he states, his tones rather monotonous. Not angry, but not pleased either. Shark hasn't lost that at attention as he stands there. But does he look a bit annoyed he got found out. "My actions at the gladiatorial fights, sir, were to test my true mettle and earn us some energon. I turned in what I earned shortly after the doctors released me from medical bay." "And you could not have tested it against fellow Autobots?" the Prime inquires, tilting his head a little "At ease." he finally relents with a wave of a blue hand. Shark takes a long moment to gather his thought, then replies. "The others would have not given it their all sir. I needed to know how I stood against more experienced mechs who knew their stuff." Optimus Prime is quiet a long time, then states "I disapprove of such things. Many gladiators in those pits are forced. Consider this just a warning. Dont get caught again." he notes, hoping his meaning was clear. "Did you find out anything useful?" Shark frowns slightly, recalling what he overheard that night and giving a reticent nod of his helmet. "Understood sir." shifting into at ease now, "Yes, sir." "Then speak. At ease, have a seat" he gestures across from him. Shark pauses a moment, then moves to take a seat. "You want to know what I learned from my fights sir?" Optimus Prime states "As well as anything of use to the Autobots." he nods. Shark considers how to begin, "I recall seeing a new Con there, who called me brother for some strange reason. Starscream was there, as was Strife. Remember I asked you about if I should trade info on the Cons and other info with him in exchange for those parts that may be coming from illegal sources." Optimus Prime nods "Yes, I remember. I am uncertain if we should at this time however. Perhaps speak with Ratchet about if the parts are necessary, and if he agrees to install them. They won’t do us much good if our medics refuse to use them. I do not like the idea of condoning murder-cannibalism though. " Shark cocks his head, "Perhaps I misunderstood the mission sir, but I thought the reason finding out who was dealing in those parts and who was actually acquiring them was to get them arrested not to actually use the parts ourselves." Optimus Prime chuckles "True, true. Still, I worry about our methods sometimes." he waves it off. "Continue the mission then, and see about negotiating with Strife. If parts actually change hands... then we'll call in Ratchet. As well, prepare to assist for a look into Decepticon territory. I want to see what they're digging up." Shark nods, "I'll do what I can, sir. And I've been hoping to get in on that other mission as well, just waiting to get together with Jazz." Optimus Prime nods "Excellent. Anything else?" Shark ponders, "Yes, my last fight was the hardest and something he said didn't sound too much like a Con. Do you know if we had some sort of gladiatorial spy in place? Someone that recorded my fight I'm suspecting." Optimus Prime states "A few Autobot plants were watching, yes. Which is how I knew. However, I do not know of any who may be fighting. Sometimes they do not tell me." he admits Shark nods his head to that, "Watch my last fight carefully then, perhaps you'll recognize the style of fighting. I didn't since I've not seen all the vets fight in battle." "I will observe it. Thank you." Prime nods his head "As I said, do not let me CATCH you doing such a thing again. " Shark nods, "Yes sir. If you like I can do some sort of reprimand work that is needed." is offered, wanting to be in the big mechs good graces. "Not this time. consider this a free warning." relaxes Prime, but he does smile behind his mask, nodding. You say, "All right sir. Will there be anything else sir." Optimus Prime shakes his head "Negative. Good luck, soldier." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Shark's Logs